Outcast -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan is getting bullied in school and Phil is the new kid and he likes him. All his friends say that Dan's bad news and gay but secretly Phil's gay too. They go to a party and dan gets humiliated and phil runs after him and makes him feel better. This was prompt from Tumblr and that summary is pretty much the prompt. please read and review. i swear it's better than it sounds and so


"Hey Phil, you see that kid over there"

"Yeah" I answered softly, my gaze shifting to a brown haired boy sitting on his own a few tables down from us. It was my first week at this school so I really had no idea who anyone was yet. Luckily, Chris, who was in my class, had befriended me and invited me to sit with him and his friends for lunch. So here we are. There were five of us sitting around this table, all eyes on this brown haired boy.

"He's a right loser"

I looked to PJ, one of Chris' who had just spoke. It took a moment for the words to process in my head.

"…Is he?"

"Oh yeah. That's Dan Howell, the fag of the school"

His words took me by surprise honestly. Chris seemed nice enough so I thought his friends would be as well. I was planning on telling them I was a 'fag' at some point. I mean, not coming out to them with rainbow coloured streamers or anything but just kinda mentioning it like, 'oh hey btw I like guys'. I guess that's not the best of ideas since they're obviously homophobic.

"Oh…right" it was the only response my brain could create at that moment. PJ obviously saw how uncomfortable I felt. He probably thought it was because I hated gay people as well or whatever but he quickly changed the subject.

"But anyway, you seem like a cool guy Phil" he paused, looking over to Chris and receiving a small nod. It made me wonder how people did that. I mean like, how can you just see one look from someone and understand what they're about to say? "There's a party on at mine for my birthday in a few weeks. Like our whole year is gonna be there. Do you wanna come along?"

It was my turn to look to Chris to see him showing me a small smile. I bit my lip slightly before nodding and forcing a smile "Yeah, sure. That sounds cool" honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to hang around with some homophobic bullies. I guess I had to though. They seemed to be the popular crowd and it was always good to be on the sort of popular side in school rather than be an outcast.

************************************************** *******************

I stood nervously in the corner, watching Chris and PJ laughing with several other people. I had gone to get a drink and of course some other kid had taken my place in our little group so I was now standing in the corner just watching them. I didn't feel regretful or anything. I was kinda happy actually. They could be really cool guys and a real laugh but they could also be serious assholes.

"Hey, what are you doing just staring at us? Come on, get over here"

I was brought back to reality by Chris' voice. I realized I had been staring at them for about five minutes, probably with a really weird look on my face. I had a bad habit of screwing my face up when I thought about something I didn't like.

I made my way over to them, holding my drink up slightly as if to say that was my excuse from staying away from their little group. Most of the boys had left so there was only Chris, PJ, Alex, Charlie and me left in our little circle. Charlie started telling some story while I zoned out again. It was only when I looked towards the doorway to the room I saw Dan walking in. He had a pink coloured drink in his hand as he looked around nervously, as if he expected something bad to happen.

After that day at lunch where id been told who he was I had realized he was in pretty much all my classes. Most my classes Chris was in so I sat with him but the classes that Chris wasn't in I sat beside Dan. It was only by pure coincidence that I ended up sitting beside him. There were like three classes which we had that were the same. The teachers in those three classes just happened to love seating plans. It started with just one teacher placing me beside Dan then suddenly the other two teachers decided we looked good together or something. I really didn't mind sitting with him honestly. He was funny and smart and actually, and not to mention pretty cute. Not just psychically but his personality as well.

He was so beautiful to me.

He completely understood we were only friend in those few classes. For the rest of the time I was pretty much his enemy due to hanging around with Chris and the others.

"Phil? Earth to Phil?"

"Hmm?" I replied softly, shifting my gaze away from the terrified brown haired boy to Chris. Chris gave me a confused look before realizing what I was looking at.

"Why are you looking at him?"

"Yeah, why? You're not a fag like him are you Phil?

I saw Dan looking over at us now out of the corner of my eye. "What? Of course not" I quickly shot back, desperately trying to think of something else to say to help me out of this "I mean. I totally hate him…"

Chris shoved PJ lightly before moving over to me and lightly draping his arm around my shoulders in a friendly sort of way. "Yeah Peej, see. Phil's not one of them. He'd totally have bonor right now if he was."

I laughed nervously with Chris as PJ stared unsurely at us. "So you hate the fag as much as us then?"

"Yeah, of course I do"

It was only when I turned slightly to see Dan's reaction that I felt my heart break. The small smile that had been on his face when our eyes had meet before was now gone, replaced by a disappointed look.

PJ suddenly smirked as he noticed how my face had dropped from seeing Dan's reaction. "Okay then Phil" he lowered his voice so only our group could hear "If you hate him so much, go humiliate him by kissing him"

"How's that supposed to humiliate him if he's gay?" I asked obviously not considering doing what he was saying for a moment.

"Well, he'll kiss back cause he's a fag, right? So then you shove him off and pretend he kissed you" he laughed nastily "Oh my god that will be so funny"

"No"

"No? why not Phil?"

"Cause I'm not that mean" I mumbled softly. PJ just rolled his eyes at me before grabbing the drink out of my hand and downing the contents of the glass. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and smirked at me. "Watch this" he said before striding up to Dan.

Dan was just finishing his drink, already looking a little tipsy as PJ approached him. Dan flashed PJ a small, nervous smile before making a sound of surprise as PJ grabbed his shirt and smashed their lips together. Dan's eyes widened with shock for a few seconds before he relaxed slightly. I watched them closely, silently begging Dan just to shove PJ off him so PJ couldn't go through with his plan. I don't know if it was because of the alcohol coursing through his veins or the fact that a good looking guy was kissing him, but Dan kissed him back slowly. PJ's lips stitched into that smirk again as he roughly shoved Dan off him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just tried to kiss me!" everyone in the room fell silent as they all turned to see Dan looking confused from where he landed on the floor from the harsh shove. "You're such a freak! I'm not a faggot like you!"

"Ew you sicko!"

"Yeah, fuck off fag!"

"You're such a freak!"

I watched in horror as Dan's face crumpled and tears filled his brown eyes. Many more shouts of insults could be heard as everyone now laughed at the boy who had tears dripping down his cheeks. He quickly got to his feet and ran from the room. Without thinking I began to go after him when I felt someone grab my arm. It was Chris.

"Where are you going mate?"

"After him" I replied flatly, attempting to hide my anger towards them.

"Why? He's a loser"

"You guys are the losers you sickos. Just fuck off"

They stared at me in horror before I quickly ran from the room and out of the house after Dan. "Dan, wait!" I shouted at him loudly. He just kept going, running until we were at his house.

He quickly shoved his front door open and ran inside. I just stood there, placing my hands on my knees and ducking my head down in an attempt to catch my breath. I breathed out heavily as I saw Dan's bedroom light turn on. Luckily the house wasn't too large so I could actually see into his room from where I was standing. I quickly picked up a small stone from his garden and threw it at his window. It made a small thump noise as it softly collided with the glass. I threw a few more before Dan finally opened his window and looked out at me. He had tears still streaming down his face with a small frown on his lips.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, not meeting my gaze.

"I didn't mean anything i said back there, you know how they are"

"Yeah" he growled, narrowing his eyes at me "I know exactly what they're like, what you're like"

I bit my lip softly before looking up to meet his cold gaze. "I'm not like that…I promise. Look, I'm sorry okay"

"Of course you're sorry! They always are 'sorry' well you know what? fuck you!"

"Dan…I didn't mean it, I like you. I really don't hate you"

"Yes you do!" he screamed hysterically, balling his hands into fists. "How could I even think you like me!? …I'm so fucking stupid…"

"Dan?…" he looked up, a small sob escaping from lips as his sad eyes met mine "Come on, come down here…please? I promise I'm not going to make fun of you. I just want to talk to you"

He looked reluctantly at first but nodded and slowly shut his window. A few seconds later the front door opened and he nervously looked out. I flashed him a small smile before taking a few steps towards him. He stepped onto his front step before shutting the door and sitting down heavily. He sighed softly as he placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm just a stupid outcast that nobody likes"

I gentle rubbed his back soothingly as he began to cry again. "Hey…it's okay. They're just assholes anyway. Id rather be an outcast with you then be with them. I like you much more than I like them"

He lifted his head to look up at me with red, puffy eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips "Really?"

"Really" I looked away for a moment before looking at him again. He was now smiling softly at me, the sadness from his eyes completely gone. "Lets be outcasts together" A few seconds passed of us just looking into his eyes before I felt myself slowly leaning in. My gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips and back again. I stopped, just as our lips lightly brushed against each other.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't hate you, I actually really like you a lot" I whispered quickly before pressing my lips against his in a gentle kiss.

************************************************** *******************

"You ready?" I asked Dan quietly as I squeezed his hand. He smiled, nodding slowly as he squeezed my hand back. It was Monday morning after the big party. I had stayed with Dan pretty much that whole weekend just talking and getting to know him better. And now we were here, back at school. Several people gave us weird looks as he walked past but didn't say anything.

We walked straight towards Chris and PJ's little group, stopping a few feet away from them. I cleared my throat, grabbing their attention. They all turned to us. Chris had a smile on his face that soon disappeared as his eyes wandered down to our linked hands.

"…Dan? What are you?…"

"Are you fucking kidding me" PJ mumbled to himself.

Dan tightened his grip, a nervous expression crossing his features as he meet PJ's hateful glare.

"You know Peej, you should really take a picture. It'll last longer"

"I can't believe you're one of them"

"…You make us sound like we're not human…" Dan mumbled quietly. I smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek to show him how proud I was. He hadn't expected him to actually talk back to them.

"That is so gross, ew. Fuck off faggots"

I smirked, looking right at PJ before pressing my lips against Dan's.

"Happily"


End file.
